


He Hurts

by spickandspock



Series: Caring [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickandspock/pseuds/spickandspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All living things are dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Hurts

He was allowed to take cases again. John never came and that upset him, because John always came along on cases. He asked about the blog and recieved the curt reply that no one read it anyhow. Somehow, that stung deeper than when John had insulted his website. 

He still made his own tea. He finally found his violin and skull and placed the latter back on the mantle and the former on his shoulder, rosining the bow before putting it to the strings. He played for the first time in a long while. John flinched and left the room as quickly as his leg would allow. Sherlock tucked the instrument back into its case and took it and the skull back to his room. 

John wouldn't patch him up anymore. Whenever he would come home from a case with a split lip or skinned knuckles or a cut or scrape, John would swallow and look away, gesturing towards the bathroom where the kit was located. Sherlock took care of his own wounds while John tried to shake the image of Sherlock's blood from his mind. 

Sherlock knew it was his fault, all of it. Had he not allows himself to be lured into the Game, if he had done better in protecting John, if he had been better, smarter, faster, none of it would have happened and he would have his John again. He knew it was his fault and only his fault that John had cut himself off, detached himself from his emotions and Sherlock.

That night, it wasn't John's pillow that was soaked through with tears.


End file.
